Story Time
by Twin Cats
Summary: It's night time and things seem to be working out for Zelda...until a certain monkey asks for a bedtime story. Isn't this supposed to be DK's job?


**Hello, folks...Twin Cats, here with another oneshot.**

**...Believe me, I was incredibly bored when I wrote this. That and I figured I'd have Diddy interact with someone else for once.**

**Warning: Some of the characters _might _be a little OOC.**

* * *

The Hylian Princess, Zelda was walking through the halls of the Smash Mansion. A calm, gentle look was on her face. She was planning on talking more to some of the newcomers. Especially Palutena, who happened to drop by as a new fighter, much to everyone's surprise (Especially Pit's). There was also the new gatekeeper, who would let certain Miis enter the mansion, to prevent it from becoming crowded. What was her name? Kittie? TC? Not that it mattered, the gatekeeper would respond to either name. Zelda has already met Pac-Man. He's become a good friend of the other Smashers rather quickly.

"Hey, Zelda?"

The princess lost her train of thought and quickly turned her head. she saw Diddy walking slowly behind her. He had a very tired expression on his face, not to mention he was wearing pajamas. Zelda knelt to Diddy's height, "What's the matter? Are you feeling well?"

Diddy yawned, he was slouching slightly. "Um...could you tell me a story?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow, her expression turning serious, "Where's Donkey Kong? Couldn't he tell you a story, instead?"

"He's not back from that shopping trip," Diddy said, bluntly. Zelda's face was lined with worry, "They're still gone!?"

Diddy nodded, slowly, "Yep...I wonder what he's up to?" The monkey said as he yawned after the last few words.

* * *

Meanwhile in the center of Smashville, Mario and Link were chasing down a Plusle and Minun. The Plusle was wearing Mario's hat, while the Minun was wearing Link's hat. Watching the two Smashers chase down the Pokémon were Donkey, Fox, Little Mac, and Pac-Man.

"Can't we just forget about the hats!?" Donkey yelled in annoyance, "We should've been back at the Mansion 6 hours ago!"

"C'mon, you stupid rat!" Link yelled, chasing the Minun into a few bushes. Link continued to chase the Minun until he tripped on one of the bushes. The bush began to make a squeaking noise, Fox stared blankly at the plant, "Did that bush-"

Before he could speak, the bush jumped out of the ground, glaring at Link. It turned out that the bush was really a Deku Scrub.

Link sat up, a dumbfounded look was on his face, "Oh-I-I didn't-"

"You'll pay for that!" The Deku Scrub yelled as he began to chase Link. Link began to run from the angry Deku Scrub, forgetting about the Minun who stole his hat.

"You don't think that Scrub's gonna kill him, do you?" Mac asked with a deadpan expression.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Fox assured him.

"Hey, guys? What about him?" Pac-man asked, pointing at Mario. Somehow, the Plusle made it on top of the fountain. Mario was trying to reach over to the Plusle, trying to keep his balance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Donkey scolded, as though Mario were a child.

"Oh? You try having your tie taking by that stupid rabbit thing!" Mario argued. Donkey shrugged, "OK, fine...don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Without heeding the Gorilla's warning, Mario jumped, trying to reach the Plusle. However, the Plusle jumped off the fountain before the plumber could catch it. Mario ended up landing in the fountain, only to jump out when a Cheep Cheep attempted to bite him.

Pac-Man frowned, he looked at the other three Smashers, "Does stuff like this always happen to you guys?"

"You have no idea!" Donkey and Fox shouted in unison. Little Mac patted Pac-Man on the back, "Trust me, you'll get used to this, very quickly."

* * *

Zelda and Diddy were in the library. Diddy was sitting groggily on the couch as Zelda searched for a good bed time story. When the Hylian was done searching, she came back with five books. "So, do you want to hear 'The boy who cried Mightyena'?"

Diddy shook his head. Zelda placed said book onto the table. "How about the 'Three Blink Pikmin'?"

Again, Diddy shook his head. Zelda began to go through the different books, "How about Dinosaur Planet? Or maybe Paper Mario? Or how about Polybi-" The princess paused, she looked strangely at the book, "How did this get here?"

Diddy yawned once more, shaking his head at the books, "You know, maybe you could make one up."

"Oh, so you want a made up story," Zelda said with a slightly worried face, "W-well, I'll certainly try."

Zelda began to think of a beginning. Hopefully something that didn't sound cheesy. "W-well...once upon a time...uh...th-there was a farm boy who lived in a small village."

Diddy began to sit up, he was somewhat intrigued by Zelda's story. "Yeah? Go on..."

"Well, one day, the farm boy decided to go on an adventure, so he left the village. And...uh..."

"He met a bunch of pirates," Diddy interrupted Zelda nodded, "Y-yeah, he encountered some pirates. So the pirates allowed the farm boy to ride on their ship. They met all kinds of different monsters, such as octorocks and sharks."

"Sounds dangerous," Diddy said with a slight yawn.

"Oh, but it was," Zelda said, nodding. "It didn't take long until a...what were those squid things from Mario's World?"

"Bloopers?"

"Oh, right," Zelda began to scratch her head, "They were bloopers. They attacked the pirate's ship without warning. The pirates did attempt to fight back. But before they knew it, the ship fell apart, and the farm boy ended up on a mysterious island..."

* * *

"...So one by one, the hero and the pig monster fought back. The monster knocked the weapon out of the hero's hand and was ready to kill him. But then, a Light Arrow flew by their heads, the hero looked up and saw the princess, fighting back against the monster. When the monster was distracted, the hero kicked him in the face and got out of his grip. The princess shot another light arrow, which pierced through the monster's skull. The Hero saw this as his chance and delivered the final blow, killing the monster in an instant. Once the Monster was dead, peace returned to the land. As for the Hero, he would protect the land for years to come."

As Zelda got done telling her story, she turned her head to face Diddy, "Well, what do you think?"

The monkey didn't respond. He fell asleep, not too long ago. This made the princess sigh. _Well...it looks like I've gotten carried away, there..._

Nonetheless, Zelda picked Diddy off the couch and began heading over to his room. However, from the corner of Zelda's eye, she saw Toon Link and the pink villager, Rose, coming down the hall with vegetable oil.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zelda asked the two children. Toon Link scratched his head, nervously. "Well, you see...It involves the Animal Crossing Twins."

"Alice pushed Scott and now Scott's head is in the vase," Rose interrupted. Zelda rolled her eyes, "All right, just hold on a moment while I put Diddy to bed," Zelda said as she continued walking. The two children nodded as Zelda continued heading into the Kongs' room. The poor Princess can't catch a break, can she?

* * *

Meanwhile, Little Mac, Donkey, Fox, and Pac-Man have decided to set up a tent to spend the night camping. Mac was roasting a marshmallow over a small lantern.

"I wonder how Mario and Link are doing?" Pac-Man asked with concern.

"I think they might be fine for the next hour or so," Fox said, pointing to said Smashers. Mario and Link were acting like two dogs, they were both biting onto a random shoe that a pedestrian dropped. Both Smashers were growling at each other while doing so.

"How are we going to explain this to Luigi?" Little Mac asked.

"What about Zelda? Do you think she'd believe us?" Donkey asked. An awkward silence came across the Smashers. Suddenly, Fox shrugged, "I'm sure she will."

* * *

_**And to think it all started with two Pokémon...**_

**OK, I'm sorry...I just had to add that last part XD. **

**But anyways, before I ramble...Happy Fathers Day to all those dads, out there...**

_**...and this isn't even a Father's Day fanfic...*head desks***_


End file.
